Izuru Minezawa
|romaji = Minezawa Izuru |alias = |status = Alive |gender = Male |age = 17 |birthday = July 8th |height = 174cm |weapon = Sword ( ) |wtype = Sword |flower = Nicotiana (ニコチアナ) Lavender (ラベンダー) |disorder = |relatives = Unnamed mother |class = 2-4 |affiliation = Go-Home Club |occupation = High School Student |game = The Caligula Effect |anime = Caligula |voice = Yuichiro Umehara Tomoaki Maeno (anime, Episode 9-12) }} Izuru Minezawa is a second-year student who has been trapped in Mobius for a year and knows about the true nature of the virtual world. After he is rescued from Shonen-Doll's library, he joins the Go-Home Club. Appearance Izuru has medium-length blond hair that frames his face, as well as stern gray eyes. He wears a modified version of the school uniform; underneath the blazer he wears a cream-colored sweater with gold buttons, and under that he wears a black turtleneck. Over his uniform he wears a long black coat with a fur collar. The inside of the coat is a dark maroon or purple, with stylized designs of his Catharsis Effect's flowers in red, white, and blue. His Catharsis Effect's weapon takes the form of a long katana-like sword with a black handle and silver guard. His skin blackens up to the wrist on his right hand, which is the hand he wields his sword with. His Catharsis Effect item is a mask that covers the left side of his face. In the illustration, the mask has flower designs reminiscent of the ones inside his coat, as well as various white spikes and protrusions and what looks to be a jaw piece. However, the model simply has a rounded dome-like helmet appearance and lacks the flower designs or visible protrusions. Personality Izuru is a very individualistic and detached person, preferring to do things on his own wherever he can. His cool and aloof nature makes him very popular among Mobius' denizens. However, his emotional detachment also makes it hard for other people to connect to him, as shown with his stoicism regarding Shogo's attempts to recruit him. He's also shown a somewhat crazed side to himself, as he admitted to scarring his own face in the real world; later, when trapped in Mobius, he attempted to do so again multiple times with him proudly telling others that the scars were the first thing he obtained all on his own without anyone's giving it to him or helping him, further showing his intense desire to obtain independence. History Izuru's mother was very controlling. She wanted him to follow in her footsteps and become a violinist, and to that point controlled everything he did. This caused him to regularly self-harm, as it was one thing he could control. At some point, he was diagnosed with a mental illness (possibly schizoid personality disorder, given the name of his Deep Trauma), and as such likens himself to a malfunctioning robot. Story Izuru is first met in the hallways before Shogo Satake, Kotono Kawashiba, and the protagonist meet Naruko. Shogo attempts to convince him to join the Go-Home Club, attempting to entice him with the info that they've discovered, but Izuru refuses. Aria finds him attractive, but seeing as Izuru cannot detect her yet, he cannot hear these remarks. After this encounter, Izuru disappears until Shonen-Doll's library, in which it was revealed he was trapped as a doll long before the Go-Home Club entered it. Shogo was trapped in the same closed stacks area he was, and Aria was not able to cure him due to the length of time he was trapped. Once the Go-Home Club defeat Shonen-Doll, all the dolls, including Izuru, are turned back into students. After this, he approaches the Club and asks to join after Kotaro mentions they have weapons that allow them to fight the Digiheads. Izuru will then be welcomed into the club no matter what choice the protagonist makes. Gallery Izuru DLC Concept.jpg|DLC concept art Category:Characters Category:Minezawa Izuru